


Commandment

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [34]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Revelations are abound. Family history of forgotten truth are discovered. Someone or some bodies move again Ambrose and Liana... or is the simply threat of what Seth is too much? An Elder say's goodbye and there are promises made.The source of all life ... starts with the givers of all life. And Liana might be might be the strongest giver of them all.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Correspondent Exchange [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Commandment

**Author's Note:**

> *blinks* Don't ask! This one wrote itself! I donnu.... really!!!!
> 
> Character death below! Not a major player!!!

**Commandment**

_ Noun:  _ _ a statement of what to do that must be obeyed  _

It had been three days since Liana spoke of the bond between her and Profeta Allin to Ambrose. He had raged, thundered until not only his brothers came calling but her own brother as well. Juice took one look at Ambrose and then Darby and moved against the younger Profeta. Her brother's magic was normally a shield but he had a striking magic, if he dug deep enough to access it.

His striking magic was of the visible kind and when Ambrose stilled long enough to see it’s aim at the younger Profeta he had snapped into motion. Shielding Darby himself, he snarled at her brother, “the boy is off limits until I  _ figure _ out how to kill him myself, understand me?!”

Juice blinks at him and then turns to her and she simply stares at him in silent questioning. Juice snarls his contempt and leaves in a rush of spanish cuss words.

Three days later, three days of Ambrose working from dawn to dusk with her brother to map their way under the city. Their goal was to gain access to the insane Colonel that was currently in command of the American base top side. At dusk Ambrose comes into their grotto, eating and falls into their bed. He grabs her to him before he falls into a deep sleep. Sleep and nothing more! Her body has started to crave his body.. His touch. She wants to feel his love again.

It's the night before they are to see the Elder, Ambrose has promised to attend with her and Darby. It's mid-evening and her beloved and his brothers are in her inner grotto, eating and talking when Seth comments, “is there a way to check if I am right? Cause if so…” He doesn’t finish his words. In asking what they were talking about she learns of Seth's natural magic talent. Digging deep she whispers, “amiga de sangre to me!” Ambrose growls his unhappiness at her but she meets his open stare. 

It’s less than five minutes later when Darby comes to her, on bended knee he waits. “There used to be a Profeta .. “ thinking back she remembered the Profeta was long since gone but… “his apprentice should have gained his title by now…. Profeta … Black I believe? Find him, bring him to me!” Looking at Seth she moved to him and reached out to push some hair from his eyes. His smile was tired and small for her but he didn’t shy away from her touch. “Profeta Black will see what you see Sethie!” He nods his eyes, dropping to her own stomach.. To her own growing baby. 

It takes Darby an hour to return with the other Profeta, “my Diosa, Profeta Black as you requested!” She hums and waves him away moving to stand in front of the new man before she watches as he takes stock of her, “careful Profeta Black … or I will make sure my Diosa is the last thing you see!” Ambrose’s words rumble softly but she smiles at the words, Profeta Black however lowers his eyes and in a light gruff voice asks. “Your bidding my Dios?” Narrowing her eyes she snaps, “you mean **MY** bidding?”

But she feels Ambrose coming up behind her, his hands on her hips as he turns her and pushes. “Go eat Novio!” She turns her head to him, to demand that they treat her with more respect but neither man is paying her any attention.

Ambrose waves a hand for Seth to come to him, “my hermano de sangre … is what you call a Prime reader. He is untrained …” Seth comes to stand beside her beloved and she watches as Roman comes to stand next to her, a hand at her lower back. Profeta Black is glancing at Seth but Ambrose is calling out loudly, “Sasha to me!” 

Going to the table and seating herself she pops a fruit berry into her mouth and a small moan escapes from the explosion of flavor within. Ambrose cuts her a sharp look, and it takes her a moment to place it.  _ Desire.  _ It’s been almost two weeks since they had joined and her body is singing for him… she blinks innocently back at him. She smiles when his eyes widen at her look then when she winks at him she is pleased at the curled upper lip he gives her in return.

When Sasha enters Ambrose turns his attention back to the topic at hand, “Seth?” Seth is looking at Sasha, from her point of view she can see a sheen overcome his eyes. “Still a boy!” Blinking back in surprise she turns to make her way back to Ambrose and Seth, pressing her breasts against her Dios arm. 

It only takes a second, “he is correct!” Profeta Black confirms and it has Seth rounding to her, “then I am not crazy and your…” Blinking, she shifts close to Ambrose who had moved her into his arms, “she is what Seth?” After a moment he whispers, “carrying a  **_girl!_ ** ” 

Everyone freezes but Profeta Black, “correct! Though I have never in my lifetime felt magic like this.” Roman is gasping out, “but Lark saw a boy first!” Profeta Black is asking, “a seer foretold a male first? Or  _ SAW _ a male first?”

It was Ambrose that snapped, “well fuck!” Liana is moving deeper into his arms, “can you see Profeta Black?” The other Profeta is nodding, “I see three females and two male, one male is a healer!” She turns to Ambrose and lays a hand on his chest, “Sammy!” Ambrose nods and asks, “can you teach?” She knows he is asking for Seth but Profeta Black is murmuring, “I can!” Liana growls softly but Ambrose lowly makes the deal, “a personal favor from your Dios!’

“By spell or blood?” The question is soft but hurried, the delight in Profeta Black’s eyes was almost…. “By spell or blood,” Ambrose repeats as answer. Seth chokes out and Roman grumbles, “Dean you don’t have to give up that much for me,” Seth’s voice is softer and Liana hears the love in his voice. 

Ambrose reaches out to cuff his younger brother by the back of the neck, “familia hermanito, familia!” 

Liana places her hands on her stomach and wonders about the magic that has taken place…

_ A daughter! _

She hums happily as she leans back against Ambrose and she doesn’t notice the pools crest slightly at the mood she outputs.

Later… After Seth and Roman bid them goodnight, her mood was still high. She goes to bed, dropping her sundress, aiming to crawl into bed and hold her hands against her little girl when strong hands come to rest on her hips. Leaning back she whispers, “please?” his voice is deep and raw in her ear, “please what Liana?” Magic sweeping over her body and when his hands pull her back against his body she feels just how hard he is. “I need you mi amor,” he lets out a groan as he turns her around, kissing her deeply and hard.

Her hands are at the sash that is around his waist, the moment before her hands are in his harem. Watching as his eyes close as she strokes his hardening flesh, lips kiss his neck… his bread, a wild mess now tickles her nose but her giggle is more of a moan. “Like something do you little girl?” His tone is hard, no play but his eyes are lit up with magic and it tells her he is relaxed.

Dropping to her knees she pushes his harem down, strokes his cock once … twice then lowers her mouth on him. His hands fist in her hair and pull her to him roughly. The pull has her gagging slightly but it also earns her a deep low groan from her alma gemela. “Flatten your tongue and breathe through your nose baby.” His words are caked in desire and she doesn’t hesitate to do as he commands. “Mhm relax your throat as much as you can Liana,” when she looks up she notices his eyes are on her, watching and waiting.

She has a feeling she knows what he wants, Amber had spoken of trying to do this with Josh a few times. Mox had always, up to now, had always allowed her to work at her own pace when she used her mouth on him. But in the here and now, her sweet Mox was driven more by Ambrose and it made her … hungry for him. 

Closing her eyes she relaxed her whole body, entrusting him to do what he would with her. “So much innocences and faith in me, I could feast on you forever!” Before opening her mouth wide again she whispers softly, “then feast away baby!” Then his hips are moving forward, his cock thrusting into her waiting mouth. His hands tighten in her hair and she is gagging slightly again. 

It takes a few minutes for her to get the rhythm and the length in which he is moving then when she thinks she has it down pat he speeds up.. Moves harder! Her hands are on his thighs and digging in softly, his fist in her hair is pulling slightly harder and Liana can feel tears slip from her eyes. Then suddenly he is pulling back, his hands are reaching out to her.

“Gonna fuck you novio!” He has her up and then bent over the bed, then almost as an afterthought puts her back down on her knees. Then he behind her, pulling her legs apart slightly and thrusting in. Then with a sharp thrust pushes her forward as he seats himself fully within her. There is a hot breath at her ear and he is rasping out, “casa.” And she couldn’t agree more with him.

The pace he sets is harder than anything she has ever felt, and when he pulls her down more onto her knees and pushes her shoulders down she feels him mount her more like a wild animal claiming their female, it makes her explode. 

He has her crying, begging out for more a few seconds later, Needing another release. One of his hands is at the curve of her neck and shoulder and the other is on the bed, his body is slamming hard and fast into her and she is a sobbing mess. His voice is harsh in her ear when he speaks and it’s then Liana feels her body cave and falls, “mio …. Mio …  **MIO!** ” 

She can only scream as she submits to his will. She isn’t aware of him gathering her up, placing her on the bed. She does feel her own tears, then suddenly she is pulled onto her back, a hand is spreading her legs apart and he drives his length back into her. Her own eyes find his magic infused eyes watching her, his own breath labored but he manages to rasp out, “say it!” Then suddenly she feels him so deep inside her, the sob that tears from her is so primal. 

“Say it Liana!” His voice is …. Then she is exploding again and crying out, “ **tuya!!!** ” She feels his lifeforce drain into her. His magic within his eyes bursts as he emptiness himself within her and she feels so at peace. Her hands raise up and comb his hobo locks, “I love you so much Ambrose!” His answer was to lower his forehead against hers and kiss her lip softly, “mio baby!”

As he waits for his length to slip free of her body and as they catch their breath she softly asks, “are you upset that your heir is a girl first?” He shifts off her body and instantly she misses his body weight but he gathers her up into his arms a second later, “no. Just as long as she and you are healthy I care not of my children's genders Liana!” His voice is raspy but … settled in a way she hasn’t heard in a very long time. “Ambrose?” She turns to look up and she sees his eyes are half closed, a smile on his lip… and something tickles at the back of her brain. 

She is almost asleep herself when it hits her, Ambrose had mounted her like a desert cat .. took what he wanted without asking and demanded payment before giving anything back.

Yawning out, “you cocky bastard!” Before sleep also claimed her without asking.

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

Seth had, like Roman he supposed, had gotten used to the inner workings of the grotto’s that lay within the Tunnels. In the rough four days they had been here they had adjusted as any good soldier would. 

Their own joint inner room within Liana’s grotto was private enough for two single guys to share. And considering that he and Roman were brothers.. And it was right next to Liana’s and Dean’s.

_ Dean,  _ his middle brother has been working them to the bone. Roman, Robinson, nor he says anything about how Dean works them from dusk to dawn.

“They seemed more …. Relaxed tonight!” Roman’s voice is deep and thoughtful. “Yeah, but Dean is still showing signs of .. “ Roman chuckles at this, “his temper?” Seth smirks and nods, “I was honestly scared at whatever set him off Ro would be the end of them. There was an ice cold rage in his eyes!” Roman, the eldest of them only nods and picks up his Army boot to wipe some dust from it.

“They are both strong willed … both won’t give in.” Seth plops down on his makeshift bed, “that's not how marriage or any health relationship works! It's about finding the middle ground.. They had that once, before Renee came back into the picture!” Roman drops his boot to give him an odd look then they hear Liana scream. They are both out of the inner room before they give each other a glance. They are met by Robinson who is shirtless and his sash was missing.

“Leave them!” The voice comes from the shadows and has all three men turning.. Profeta Allin steps into the light, a haunted look is stretched across his face. Seth wets his lips to … then there is a  _ moan _ .. Then another….

Blushing once he realized what was happening Seth reaches out to his other brother, “I don’t think…” Roman is nodding and Robinson is snapping, “Gods she scared the  **hell** out of me!” Suddenly there are tremors that rock the grotto and this time he and Roman know what the cause is.

“Their joining could destroy the City!” Profeta Allin words are soft and hard, and when Seth looks closer he asks, “you ok kid?” There is sweat beading from his brow and Seth sees that when he raises his hand up to wipe away the sweat it's shaking. “He is too rough with her,” his words stop all three men. Robinson is moving against the younger man until Roman stops him with a hand on his upper arm, “Dean said to  _ leave _ him be!”

Seth watches as different emotions filter across Robinson’s face, “he steps over too many lines and I have no idea why Liana or Ambrose won’t leash him?” Profeta Allin is moving away, “have no fear when the time comes my death has been assured, it's been foretold.” Throwing all three men a look over his shoulder, “when the moon is full and she welcomes her first born into this world.”

Seth finds his heart is breaking for the kid, “why?” Profeta Allin pauses long enough to state, “for mi corazon I will gladly give up my life … for her child it will be an honor!” It takes both him and Roman to hold Robinson back this time, “you  **dare** call her such?” But the kid is walking away again, humming a tune as he goes.

Seth somehow knows it's a baby’s lullaby! 

And suddenly he likes the kid more for it!

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

It’s midmorning and Liana is smiling, Ambrose had awoken her twice during the night to have his way with her and again as day broke. Her body was tired but happily relaxed. She has chosen a sling cross dress today, Ambrose in tying his sash, looks at her then lowers his eyes to the bump at her stomach. She watches as he licks his lips and moves to her. In mere moments his fingers are under her skirt and seeking her warmth.

Hands on his shoulders she meets his stare head on and when she opens for him and he flicks her sensitive center she only lowers her gaze half way. It takes no time for his skilled fingers to bring her to a crashing peak. His voice is rough and his eyes are watchful, “I like you’re showing the world that you're mio!” Smiling as she leans against him, she wonders if it would be too great of an offense if they ignore the Elder and go back to bed?

“Think you would handle mas mi corazon?” Humming she licks at his collarbone and kisses his neck, his fingers, still wet with her release, slip around her and she gasps as she feels his hand caress her from behind. Fingers stroke her front to back then slowly move backwards a little more, “mas?” Shy eyes meet his and she swallows hard, she sees his magic.. His eyes are hard with its glow but as she watches as he licks his upper teeth with his tongue and pushes his finger in new territory, she only tenses her arms around his waist.

“Bueno nina,” is his soft whisper, he dips his head low and groans when she wiggles closer to him, his finger follows her lead and when he slips pass the tight ring of muscle he moans out, “apretado!” Her breath catches and he murmurs, “relax baby… I have you!” In the undercurrents of his desire he has softened to her, it makes her core wetter. She whimpers out, “it picaduras a little!” His moan is tight and she can feel that his cock is hardening against her, “apretado..bebe… fucking hell … feels so … bueno!!!”

She feels her knees weaken and she shifts harder against him and the shift drives his finger deeper. Crying out softly she looks up at him to watch as he struggles with his own desires. 

Then outside their inner room she feels Darby’s magic… She watches as Ambrose’s upper lip curls in disgust. “One day Liana! I swear to the fucking Gods!” Swallowing hard she tries quickly to smooth him, “tonight … will you give me mas?” He blinks down at her, his eyes narrow…. The hand that had been showing her a new pleasure … and pain now grips her ass cheek. “Si … tonight after I slid my cock down your throat you will learn.”

He makes sure she is steady on her feet but he leaves her with those words … that promise!

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

The Elder was a Sacerdotisa by the name of Moolah and everyone present could tell she was not much longer for this plane of life. Ambrose shifted his eyes to take in her body, old yes but still kept clean and presentable. She takes one look at him and sighs, “a forastera as Dios, I have lived too long!” He grinds his teeth together but Liana is softly demanding, “dying you may be but you will show my chosen some respect, el viejo!” The Elder simply laughs and Ambrose knows that Liana has shown something to the dying woman.

“You, young Diosa, have your mother's magic but your father's power! As I knew you would!” The Elder’s eyes shift to him and waves him closer, “Come then let me have a closer look at you!” Coming to stand by Liana for a mere second then he lowers himself on one knee. The act has the Elder’s eyes going wide, “such power … yet you have such care!” He may have lowered a knee in respect to her but he does not lower his eyes, now he lets her see the magic in them. She nods in acceptances.

“You have chosen well little Diosa! He holds great power…” a deep breath her eyes close then adds, “should he have challenged your father it would have been an interesting match.” Ambrose smirks and corrects her, “for Liana’s hand I would have destroyed anyone or anything in my path. I still will!” The Elder’s eyes snap open and she is looking at him, “are you mindless? Do you not want anything for yourself?” Smirking he answers truthfully, “my wants? Desires? Are all within Liana!” 

Liana moves to stand behind him and places her hands on his shoulders. “My magic, my soul, and body is for my Dios!” The Elder is looking wildly between them, confusion in her eyes. “What binds you together?” Reaching up to grasp one of Liana’s hands, he brings it to his lips and answers, “love Elder! Love of our heart, body, and soul!” Liana hums in agreement.

The Elder he can see is beyond baffled. Love is a forgotten emotion to these people. Suddenly Liana is asking, “Elder my mother…” The Elder is sighing and readjusting herself in her dead bed. “Is a woman all about power.. And … your father Diosa! Perhaps it's this emotion you and yours call ‘love’?” Liana gasps softly, “Are you saying my mother _ truly loved  _ my father?” Elder Moolah sighs heavily, “never before had a Dios sired a healthy heir with a blooded Sacerdotisa little Diosa!” 

Ambrose cocks his head to the side, “you are saying Liana is the first?” The Elder sighs and nods slowly then Liana is speaking again, “Elder Moolah I am with child!” The Elder’s eyes snap open and she growls out, “show me. _ NOW _ !!!!” It takes Liana a moment to drop the magic she has surrounding their baby, even a longer second for him to drop the magic he has protecting them both. The moment he does his growing daughter’s magic, sleepy reaches out for her parents magic again. Almost as if she is trying to cover up with a blanket.

“By all that is holy!” There is wonder there in the Elder’s voice and out of the corner of his eye Ambrose can see Profeta Allin stepping closer, his whisper is strangled. “Perfecto!” Liana is blushing but goes to explain. “We had thought I carried a male heir, a seer saw a boy first!” The Elder is snapping, “You carry a source within you Diosa, anyone with half a brain would know it would be a female child!!!!” Ambrose leans back into Liana’s arms. “Why?” His question is bare and honest. “Cause you estupida hombre everyone should know that a woman is the giver of life! The giver of all living things.” 

Even in the face of her anger and her words Ambrose laughs, “and I was just the … what? A donor?” The Elder narrows her eyes on him, “could you not emptied yourself with your hand? No? You like it best when a cono is present, si?” Smirking in a playful manner he wouldn’t disagree, “si sai… a cono is best!” Liana is huffing, “enough of this.. Both of you!” Raising his eyes up to look into her face he sees she is blushing. Murmuring upwards, “Mio!” Liana immediately softens and after looking down at him lowers her lips to his. “Si baby!”

After breaking the kiss he notices the Elder is openly staring, “I stand corrected. It would have been no match between you and my hijo! He would have lost!” Liana is crying out and he can feel his own eye widen in surprise. “Elder, your … hijo?” She is closing her eyes, “I was young and very estupida … a mere girl when I birth him.” Liana is coming around and dropping to her knees, “your my abuela?” The Elder sighs, “by blood little Diosa!” Ambrose states the other fact, “madre to Rudy?”

It takes a moment but Moolah answers this as well, “I was .. older by then. Committed to a Profeta .. of my own!” Liana is reached out to take the olders hand within her own, the line of Elder/Diosa has been erased. Only abuela and nieta remain.

The remaining fact still blared out that Ruby and Taker had been _ half  _ siblings. 

Liana is openly crying, her head bowed and her forehead pressed to the joint hands of hers and her grandmothers. Ambrose shifts so he can hold her and at the same time let her continue to hold the Elder’s hand. HIs arm comes around her shoulders as his other goes around her stomach to settle the small crest of magic that their daughter is putting out. 

Softly Moolah whispers, “no tears nieta … come, you and yours had questions. I don’t have long. My Profeta … I hear his voice calling, and it has been so long since I felt his touch.” This only serves to make Liana cry harder. Profeta Allin steps up, “the Diosa has been trying to persuade the pools to aid her.” Here Ambrose feels an eyebrow raise but the Elder sighs almost sleepy, “By spell alone?” Profeta Allin he sees this and nods and lowers himself as steps closer, not only to Liana but the Elder.

Moolah casts him a glance, “you have some of my blood within you!” Grinding his teeth he answers, “Liana and he are bound by a blood spell.” Moolah’s eyes open, lazilied and she turns to look at Profeta Allin more closely. “Ah, I remember. Your padre wanted her life's blood for an offense she committed as a child.” The rage within him snarled, “who would demand such a thing from a child?” Profeta Allin stiffens but does not answer.

Liana is drying her tears and changing the subject but he knows by the unsureness in her eyes that the topic is not done between them. Profeta Allin only adds a moment later, “let the dead rest in their own personal hell.” Ambrose knows that prayer has never granted it anyone, expect Jericho that kind of pain and suffering.

“You must give the magic of the pools a gift Liana!” Ambrose is asking, “why is it important?” Liana is sighing and the Elder is snapping at him, “no Dios and Diosa has held the City without consent of the pools. I may be dying but I hear and feel the magic Ruby is casting.” She licks her lips and presses on, “it’s horrible magic. The dead should stay dead!!!” 

Eyes narrowing, his rage is firing hot at him, “what do you mean?” Liana is the one that answers him, “rebirth spell. Abuela what offering should I give?” The Elder’s breathing is shallow and labored, “lifeforce is always … you must take care however … never attempt to offer such unless your Profeta is with you Liana. Not while you carry a child, definitely not one like you do now! It will kill you.” 

Liana is moving in closer, “there are a many types of offerings.” Moolah closes her eyes, “together Liana, bodily lifeforce should be enough.” A moment then a smile as she casts him a glance, “you still need a cono for this I am afraid.” He can’t stop the laugh that bubbles up and out, “that's never a hard task for me abuela!” She is smiling at his words, “didn’t think so!” A moment, “green … was my hijo’s color… the pools still obey his magic Liana. Use that to your advantage.” 

With that, Elder Moolah closed her eyes for forever!

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

Seth raised a hand that wanted to shake to wipe away the sweat, Profeta Black was a merciless task master in his lessons. This was Seth’s first lesson and he already felt exhausted. Profeta Black had a Kalku that worked around them as they went.

Afterwards Profeta Black waves a hand to her, she readily comes to them, “Zelina can replenish you, if you like?” Seth is sweating, his muscles feel weak and his stomach is growling heavily. “How so?” The question is innocent and Seth is curious but at the blank stare he gets from the Profeta he assumes it's something that the other man is thinking he is aware of already?

Coughing, “I think I am good, thanks anyways!” He stumbles his way back to the grotto that houses Liana’s and Dean private quarters. “So you're a Prime? Being taught by Black no less? Blood brother to the  _ ‘new _ ’  **Dios** to boot?” The comments are spoken with a snicker, and Seth swears. He only has his field knife with him. Black has stated only a really talented Prime can wield his magic as a defensive weapon. 

But he is a blood brother to Roman and Dean, they are magic and he feels connected to them in ways… he doesn’t fully understand. The biggest problem could be his… spanish. It’s a language he doubts he will ever get down pat. “Walk away gentlemen, live to see another day!” He is bluffing cause as weak as he feels he doubts he can lift his field knife into a defensive position. Instead he digs deep and pulls at the magic that is so new to him, and the blood that connects him to Dean.

Looking around he notices now that instead of the one man in front of him there are two more behind him. Laughing under his breath he remembers a time, a better time, when the numbers were working with him instead against him.

A voice, soft and deadly questions. “He is brother to your Dios, state your intent!” Turning a quarter to face Black, Seth watches in pure amazement as he unleashes his magic like a physical whip. Seth feels his own magic raise up, wanting to match … needing to stand next to his new teacher. A moment later … all three men are down and Black is turning to him.

“You will come to me in the afternoons, and will not stop until you drop or pass out. You are a natural source Seth Rollins and I won’t waste more time than is needed with you.”

Looking down at his hand Seth is confused at the long light brown whip-like magic streams in his hands. Nodding as Black leaves and after a moment Seth himself calls out, “hey how do I make this go away!” 

Black calls back, “use your head!” Closing his eyes he does the only thing he can think of and “ _ thinks _ ” the whip-like thing gone. When he opens his eyes he is pleased to see that it is indeed gone.

So is the last of his energy, stumbling his way back to Dean’s and Liana grotto he enters without announcing himself. His eyesight is dimming and his head is swimming and he is soooo hungry.

“Sethie?” It's Liana and it sounds like there are tears in her voice, then she is calling out, “Ambrose to me, p...lease!” Why he wonders is she crying, pleading with Dean. Then he realizes her hands are on his back, his vision is blurry and he feels something wet drip from his nose. “Sethie work with me, I can’t pull on you!” Her voice is pleading with him and he tries to raise his head up to look at her.

Suddenly there are strong… stronger hands gripping him, a splash of chilled magic at his senses. “I have you little brother!” Liana is beside him still, “I will kill Black myself for this!” Seth finds the power to mumble, “not him. Someone doesn’t want me trained!” Dean’s voice is cold and deadly and the last thing he hears before passing out, “I will kill anyone that fucking touches my family!” There is a frowning forming on his lips as darkness claims him.


End file.
